tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lazarus Grimm/Archive 2
Clan Wars Clan Wars, hey I was um seeing recentely created and saw something in Clan Wars. From what I remeber its an Rp your going to do but you have already written a large amount of story? Just seeing if the RP is still coming - Maxicut ToaK He-hey, Lazzy-loo! I wanted to know if you'd like to participate in a "reboot" prequel-sequel of the roleplay "Tales of a Khajiit", alongside Hamster, Sith and the others. What do you say, lad? HolyWyvern (talk) 23:01, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Creepy Guy on the Right Side I don't like the look he's giving me and he keeps pokin his head out. Make him stahp ;=; DaedraPoke the Crazy One... 23:16, October 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wiki Activity/Badgehunting Laz, we already talked about this many many months ago when you started adding all the Clan Wars pages. You made the same arguments and I said that I don't really are if it was because of gold-fish memory or badgehunting, I wasn't going to make you stop editing or change how you edit. I don't really care if people badgehunt or not, achievement badges are worthless. They are just like those golden stars teachers give to students that finish an assignment. If anything, people should be badgehunting, since the whole purpose of the badges is to create an insentive for people to edit the mainspace articles. 12:14, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Well you can't fault me for using you as an example. You are the most prominent example of "quick editors". 18:02, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Artses Yo Lazzers bro, I was thinkin', now I'm askin'. Can yer praps do some arts for meh? For The Dragonstar Alliance, a trident with a bear, a lion and a jaguar? With the animals in the style of the Stormcloak Bear please. If not, that's fine though could you let me know. If so, then thanks a load. Toodle-doo, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 10:44, October 27, 2015 (UTC) AoI Epilogue Hey Laz, we've reached the epilogue for AoI II. You can write down whatever kind of ending you want for Wraith and Valkyrie. Here's the link: http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:150192 Emperor Maximus (talk) 12:26, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Artses Whenever. It's for a faction (Stormcloak Empire thing) in an RP, but they don't play a massive part. They're just sorta there. So as soon as is convinient for you. Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 16:06, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Beat me to it! Thanks for the edit, Laz :D Age 3 http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:156694 You know what to do. Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:56, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Dragonstar Alliance Pic Thanks so much! That looks ''amazing! ''Thanks again, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 17:53, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Magnum Opus Hey, Lazzy! So, apparentely we reached the 500 posts limit on MO's last thread... So I took the liberty to create the next thread. I placed the link right after my post in the last thread, but just in case here it is. The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 16:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Oh dear... Why did I enter the Dark lands of Sweden :P! I'm going to keep this brief, because you'll probably kill me if I went on a long, personal speech. You've been a good friend, and just know that I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. That's... It. Oh shi... I forgot something! *insert emotional speech* Anyway, thanks for being that Swedish hound that steals my food, and happy Christmas! From that guy who is excited for EE Sithfanjedi (talk) 00:46, December 25, 2015 (UTC)